A Walk in the Park
by A Good Guy
Summary: my version Trunks' & Goten's transformations into Super Saiyajins. and other stuff too! Funny! A/N: Im sorry but my chances of finishing this fic has slimed down to none.
1. Default Chapter

A Day in the park

I don't own these characters and I don't get paid for them…ect.

Ch. 1

"Rrrrrrgggg ha rrrrrrrrrrggggggg ha!" Trunks and Goten were going at it playing pretend warrior. Gohan had taught then both to use their chi very well. (Even though he was out of shape and pretty much anyone could beat him)

"Oh Gohan, your date's here!" Chi Chi yelled. Vedal (I think its spelled wrong) was waiting in her new car, fixing her hair. 

Slllllllaaaaaam!!! Vegeta crashed threw trees and bit the dust. Goku stepped out of the woods.

"Hahaha I guess I win again!" Goku was having fun with his newfound powers. (ssj4)

"Never cacarot, you basterd! Vegeta screamed. (also ssj4)

"Vegeta! Not in front of Trunks and Goten!" Bulma was defiantly a mother now. 

"By mom!" Vvvooommm!!! They were gone. Gohan and Vedal went to China town's best food buffet for there date. 

"I cant believe I got Vegeta to promise to go to the park 5 days in a row!" Bulma bragged.

"Well Vegeta will do anything to get a chance to fight Goku." Krillin butted in.  They were so caught up in there talking they didn't notice Trunks beating Goten in the ground!

"Take that, and that, and that you evil monster!" Trunks had seen his father fight too much.

"Stop Trunks, STOP!!!!!!!" BAM!!!!!!! Goten let a monster punch to Trunk's jaw. The hit caused Trunks to jump back. 

"OUCH!!!" he was bleeding so bad he let out an enormous chi blast. In rage he came at Goten with a big punch FLASH!!!!!!!!!! Goku caught his punch and managed to get Trunks to settle down. 

"Gosh what happened to your chin Trunks?!" Goku asked.

"I was imitating dad when Go-" Vegeta butted in.

"he's a weakling!" That…. That caued Trunks to cry

   *** 

ch.2 coming soon!!!!!! Please give me ideas coments           PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Eating

A Walk in the Park

Chapter 2 – Eating

* * *

"Well, I hate you!" Trunk screamed at his dad.

Vegeta stared, dumbfounded. Little Trunks was powered up! "We are going home, now!" Vegeta had panes for his son. When Vegta saw Trunks had the same anger as himself, he realized potential for his son.

Goku's stomach growled.

"Um, ChiChi, I'm really hungry!" Guke explained.

"You foolish bas-" Vegeta began, muttering under his breath, but Bulma heard him and glared him to silence.

"I'm hungry too!" Goten blurted out.

"Well, I brought two sandwiches each for the Saiyajins and one each for the humans," ChiChi explained.

"Hahahahaha! ChiChi, you finally caught on to the fact that Saiyajins eat more!" Goku laughed.

Goku didn't notice Goten behind him. Goten was sneaking up on him, trying to scare him because he never saw his dad scared or outmatched before. He wondered if he could do it.

"Grrr!" Goten jumped on his dad's back.

"Aaaaah!" Goku cried. "Get it of me, get it off me!" Goku was now up and running. Goten was holding onto his father's back for dear life! Trunks fell down laughing, clenching his gut.

"Dad! Dad! It's just me!" Goten shouted. Goku stopped running and realized it was his son.

"Darn!" ChiChi said, looking up. "I have two other sandwiches for Gohan, but he left!"

Goku snatched them up right away and ate them in half a second! "Yum, that was good!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Chapter 3 on the way! Please, please R/R!


	3. Punching Bag

Aki Hisui Queen of Nameks- They were 200 times the size of regular sandwiches! Wahoo!!! Ch. 3 Punching bag 

"Common Bluma! I want to get out of this horrid place!" Vegeta was down to begging Bluma. 

            "No way! Goten's counting on you to stay!"

            "I'm taking him with me." Vegeta had an evil spark in his eye.

            "Awe! Common Vegeta! Stay awhile, it'll be fun!" Then a bunch of food spilled out of Goku's mouth. "Ahh! Now I got to change!" 

            "That's what you get for talking with your mouth full, Goku!" Chi Chi said with her hands on her hips.

            "Yeah dad, do it like this! Goten tilted his head back and talked with food in his mouth. "Now you try dad!" So Goku tried it. "This works!" Then Goku swallowed. * Gulp! *  

            "MMMMM! That was great!" Goku exclaimed. Vegeta had just stood there, dumfounded. "You amaze me with your idiotic ways! You're a dumbass and yet you're an amazing fighter!" 

            "No need to be jealous Vegeta." Goku said back. He was still wiping his clothes of when he said, "So, why do you want to take Trunks home?"

            "None of your business!" 

            "Awe, common! It couldn't hurt just to tell us!"

            "No!"

            "Yes!"

            "No!" 

            "Fine! You win Vegeta! I'm going to play with my son!" Goten jumped up and let out a huge, "YAY!!" 

            "Can I play too Goku?" Asked Trunks.

            "Sure! What do you two want to play?" 

            "PRETEND WARRIOR!" They both yelled together.

            "Ok then. How do you play?"

            "Attack!" Goten yelled. Trunks and Goten jumped on Goku.

            While they were playing pretend warrior Vegeta was planning on how he was going to train Trunks to be stronger than Goten. "I got it! I'll play their stupid game and tell Trunks to fight me as hard as he can!" 

            * Smack! * Goten hit Goku as hard as he could. "Ouch! That hurt! You have a pretty good arm son!"

            "So do I!" Trunks told Goku as he hit him as hard as he could. 

            "Ahh!" Now Goku was running away from them as they chased him.

            "Can I play?" Vegeta asked.

            "Huh? Vegeta were having fun! You don't want to have fun." Goku said.

            "Ok that's it! Trunks, do you want to get stronger?"  

            "Yeah!" 

            "Well play my game then! It's called Punching bag!" Vegeta told him.

What will happen? What is this Game? Find out in Ch. 4 coming soon! If you like original stories about war then check out my story! Guns of Glory! 

I know this is short. That is because I am very bored and my brain is dead. Also, I'm better at writing original stories…

I don't own these characters. NO FLAMES! I made most of this stuff up! It's not following the series! PLEASE R\R!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
